


Committed

by Antiseptic_Beauty



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiseptic_Beauty/pseuds/Antiseptic_Beauty
Summary: Judy can be a little possessive, not that V minds.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 13
Kudos: 546





	Committed

"God, Judy, it was so awkward. I swear, he had this whole little speech planned out and everything." V's reddened face is buried in her hands, her eyes only visible through narrow slits between her fingers. "I mean, what do you even do in a situation like that? What are you supposed to say?"

She knows it's stupid. She's been through Hell and back, and yet _this_ is what makes her squirm. It's been preying on her mind since it happened - constant thoughts like _Did I lead him on?_ or _I hope I didn't come off too harsh_.

Judy, as always, has a different perspective.

"Could start with, _'Hey dude, nice of you to offer and all, but I'm just not that into dick'_ ," she remarks, sardonically.

V scoffs. "Yeah, believe me - not that easy when you're alone with a big six-foot ex-cop gushing his feelings."

"Oh man, _tell_ me he didn't make a lunge at you."

"What? No," V responds, slightly taken aback. She glances up at her partner. "River's a nice guy, he wouldn't do that."

Judy rolls her eyes. "Uh-huh. If I had an enny for every time I've heard that one..."

V supposes she shouldn't be surprised to hear this sentiment coming from someone who habitually hangs with the Moxes; and really, she understands where Judy is coming from. But still, it's not entirely fair of her.

"You just don't like guys, _period_ , do you?"

Judy shrugs. "Not really, no," she says, nonchalantly. "'Specially guys who try to hit on my girlfriend."

A small smirk tugs at the corner of V's lips. "You jealous, Judy?"

"Of that gonk? Please, V."

"You don't gotta worry about competition, y'know. I'm all yours," she starts, running a sprawling hand down Judy's thigh. Still makes her giddy, the electrical feeling of their intimate touches.

"Mm, really?" Judy purrs, an eyebrow cocked. "To keep all to myself?"

"Mhm. Can prove it, if you want."

Judy initiates the kiss that follows, her lips landing awkwardly on V's, but they quickly find their rhythm; deep, passionate, muffling quiet moans and excited breaths. Their bodies intertwine as V lays back, allowing Judy to climb on top of her, her vibrant hair falling on one side across V's cheek. When their lips part, they shift into a comfortable embrace, warm and belonging. One day, V hopes, she'll be able to call it familiar. 

"That satisfied any doubts you might've had?" she asks.

"I dunno, V," Judy smiles, deviously. "Wanna make absolutely sure?"

V smiles back. "Couldn't hurt."


End file.
